Gamzee x Reader - Love (lemon)
by Cheapkrabs
Summary: HOT ALIEN SEX wattpad version:/story/49753165-%E2%99%A1%E2%84%93%CF%83%CE%BD%D1%94%E2%99%A1gamzee-x-reader-lemon/parts
1. Ａ Ｎｅｗ Ｌｏｖｅ

-READERS PRESERVATIVE-

It was a chilly October afternoon, and I had just gotten off from school. I logged onto my computer and checked some creepy pasta lemons on wattpad, as usual, unsatisfactory. I went on MsPaintAdventures to see if my favorite comic had updated, but there was no updates Dx. I went on Pesterchum to chat with some of my friends, we talked about our O. and other shenanigans. When I mention Gamzee they stopped responding to me for a few minutes, and then I get this:

" _GUMZEA IS A_ _ **BAD CAGRACTER**_ _DO U KNOW WAHT HE DID 2 KARKITTY? NO U DINT BECAZ_ _ **UR DUM LOL**_ "

 _AD: HAMZEU_ _ **ABOOSD**_ _TEREZU!_

 _AD: HE ISA_ _ **SCAIRY CLOUN**_

 _AD: HE_ _ **KILED**_ _NEPEEATA_

 _AD: :ccccccccccccccccccccccc_

I was sobbing afterwards, nobody understands him, only I do. He just wanted to love Tavros. Gamzee was neglected by his dad, so he decided to turn towards drugs. He overdosed and killed Nepeta and Equius. _**HE'S INNOCENT**_! Your tears are all over your keyboard and without thinking, you grab your razor and mashed it into your computer monitor, crying and screaming the whole time.

I hear a broken ding from pesterchum...


	2. ĴƱƓƓΛ Ŀ ѴƐ

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR hOnK hOnK :o)

CH: What? Sorry, I'm not in a roleplaying mood...

CH: I'll just be here... alone.

CH: *cries*

TC: aW sIs WhAtS tHe BiG dEaL?

CH: I'm...

CH: Fine.

CH: *cries softly*

TC: HeY lIl MaMa If YoU hAvE aNy PrObLeMs YoU cAn TaLk To Me HoNk HoNk :oD

CH: ...

CH: Really?

TC: HeLl YeA mOtHeRfUcKeR :oD

TC: tHaTs WhAt FrIeNdS aRe FoR!

CH: *cuddles chu*

CH: Right!

TC: FrIeNdS ! :oD

CH: Yeah! :oD

TC: HeY yOu GoT mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg NoSe :oD

CH: :o3

TC: ;oP

CH: ;o0

TC: ',;o)

CH: You're a really good roleplayer!

TC: Uh Im NoT a RoLePlAya

CH: Wait...

CH: It's really you?

TC: HoNk ;o)

CH: *gasp*

TC: LoOk OuTsIdE yOuR wInDoW ;o)

CH: Uh...

CH: Okay!

You glance at your window and notice a dark figure... You move closer and inspect further... ITS GAMZEE! ITS REALLY HIM! OMG X3! He gives you a greeting wave, he moves closer to your window. I got a clear view of him, he seems shirtless... I open the window to let my lover in. He swooces right into my lightly dimmed bedroom, and flashes a smile. _That hot fucking smile..._ I can't control myself and I put my hand on his strong shoulder."gamzee...there's something I needed to ask you" *blushes*

"WhAt'S tHe MaTtEr My PiNk FlEsHeD oUt FrIeNd?" he said with a concerned look.

"gamzee...I-I-... was just wondering if you needed a drink"

"HeLl MoThErFuCkIng YeA i WoUlD lOvE tO cHiLl AnD sLaM a FaYgO wItH yOu :oD!"

We both walked into the kitchen. He began rummaging through my fridge, looking for some Faygo and assorted clown food. However, I didn't have Faygo at the time. When he didn't find any Faygo, I recommended some Fanta.

"MOTHERFUCKER." Gamzee yelled in anger.

"Gamzee clam down, my parents are asleep." I consoled trying not to panic.

"they're dead son."

"MOTHERFUCKING DEAD."

"WHAT!? no it couldn't be!" I cried

I quickly ran up stairs into their bedroom, only to find their _**dead corpses**_. I screamed in horror and pulled out my flip phone to call the police. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

It's Gamzee...


	3. ƑUƐLƐƊ (LMON!)

Gamzee was behind you giving you this dark, mysterious stare into your eyes. You were terrified to death. There was a long awkward pause for a moment, as the clown begin saying:

"lEtS gEt MoThErFuCkInG fReAkY sIsTeR ;oD"

oh yes.

Gamzee suddenly grabbed me by the wrist and pinned me against the wall. I gasped his name while he gave this wicked smile across his face. He began smooching my lips, then down my neck. My heart was racing. Before I knew it, I let out a little moan. Gamzee seemed to like this, he creased my waist. Eventually, he tucked his hand inside my shirt and began fondling with my (c/s) breasts. I grabbed at his crotch, it was stiff, obviously erect. Gamzee slowly took off my shirt, and had troubles unhooking my bra, normally it would've ruined my mood, but the tension was still building, so I let it slide. He used his sharp teeth to rip off my bra, to show the titty. I took off his pants, along with it, his underwear. In the same manner, using his teeth, Gamzee tears off my (f/c) panties.

Gamzee began rubbing his finger against my clitoris, erotically and sensually, it was puffy and wet from self-lubrication. After awhile of pleasure, Gamzee decided that things should get a bit kinker.

Gamzee took his whip and rope out of his fetch modus. You got nervous, but at the same time, aroused. He tied your two ankles leaving your legs pointing upwards, both of your wrist were tied around a object. He pulled out two wooden clips and clipped them onto your nipples. There were a roll of duck tape on a table, Gamzee grab a small strip of tape and pressed it against my mouth. Now here comes the sexy part.

Gamzee whips out his gigantic lucious clown cock and barrages it into my pussy. It feels amazing until he suddenly stops. 

"gamzee why do you stop..."

"bAbE, I'm GoNnA nEeD yOu To PuT tHiS oN bEfOrE wE cAn CoNtInUe... ;o)" 

He pulls out a sexy black leather corset with lace trim out of his anus. I stare wide-eyed wondering if he's serious, I paused for a moment. Then, I hear his loud voice once more: 

"PUT IT ON MOTHERFUCKER" Gamzee hissed.

"okay..." I said as I blushed. 

Then I blushed as I put the corset on, not wanting to disappoint my love. I felt his his hand on my waist. Once again, Gamzee swooces right into my wet sock going in and out violently. My coochie was painfully bleeding, but it felt so good. Gamzee began spanking my ass with his strong mighty hands, my ass cheeks were burning red from the spanking. I felt a wet sensation on my pissflaps, Gamzee was licking of the blood from my cunt. My loud erotic moans echoed into the distance, while getting fucked. I probably woke up my neighbors, but you know I didn't care. "fuck me please gamzee senpie~" I moaned. Gamzee hit me with his fist leaving bruises, I was now screaming.

"iM dOiNg ThIs WhEtHeR yOu LiKe It Or NoT, mOtHeRfUcKeR." Gamzee screamed.

"oh it's okay honey" I said.

He kept on raveshing my ass until he finally climax into me, but I didn't care it was worth it. He suddenly stopped, and I turned around to ask him why. He didn't respond. I shrugged it off and went to bed.


	4. Over My Dead Body

After a long night's rest you wake up feeling like your whole body is sore. You rolled over to the other side of the bed to find your loved one, Gamzee. But he's not here! Where could he be !? You hopped out of bed to find your honey boo, oh man you hope he's alright. You walk into the kitchen to find him! Oh man WHAT ARE YOU DOING !? You see him shoving his clown cock inside your own mothers anus! You were shocked about this and you couldn't move or speak. Gamzee notices that you were in the room and he slowly turned his head and stared at you for a minute and proceeded to ass fuck your mother's dead corpse. You just walk back into your room like nothing ever happened and stared at the wall for hours, contemplating suicide. Gamzee barges into the room screeching "HO WHERES MY MUTHAFUCKIN CORN FLAKES?". You slowly turned to him with the same expression "of course my love" you replied blankly, dead inside. You walk back into the kitchen where the corn flakes be, and pour a bowl of them. You suddenly had an idea. You nonchalantly pulled rat poisoning off the shelf and sprinkled it into the corn flakes. As you were about to give the tainted flakes, recollection flashes in your eyes for a moment. You can't do it. Not after how he treated you with such kindness last night. You throw the flakes away as Gamzee screams more.

"BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY 'FLAKES YO HOOD RAT" Gamzee cried.

"don't worry sweetums, I'll make you more" You consoled.

You patted Gamzee on the head. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU LEMON STEALING WHORE" he pushed you away. You tried to hide your tears as you go get the corn flakes. You get him another bowl of corn flakes, and then he pulled down his pants. He shit out a long, perfect cucumberland sausage inside of the bowl. He passes the bowl to you casually.

"What am I supposed to do with this, Gamzee?" You asked.

"i want you to eat it" He demanded.

"Anything for you, honey" You said.

You take a small bite out of the tip. Immediately a nostalgic feeling overcomes your taste buds. You suddenly remember your mother's cooking many years ago. The desirable, tasty aroma of her home-cooked pasta fills your nostrils as you take another large bite. Before you know it, you can't stop. You finish the turd, begging for more. Gamzee stares at you with a look of disgust as you snap back into your senses. You licked the bowl clean once you were done. Gamzee turns away, disgusted, and vomits. You instinctively crawl over to lick the vomit off of the floor. Gamzee dashes away, terrified of what you've become.

You lap up the remaining substance, and let out a moan or two, lost in passion. The taste is amazing. You taste that faint sweetness of Faygo, along with the grainy texture of potato chips, mixed in with the consistency and effects of slime pie. You eventually finish and get up, looking for your man. He has disappeared once again, and you need _more_.


	5. ALONE

~gamzees pov~

After seeing the horrid display, I instinctively vomited on the floor. This wicked hoe got on her hands and knees which was kinda hot at first n shit, until she started eating it, again. I fled the scene. I dashed into her crib and locked the door behind me. Right away I noticed the shitty posters. I mean come on. "Black Veil Brides"? "Black Butler"? This shit ain't fresh enough. Where the wicked clowns at? Suddenly I noticed the laptop on the desk. I sat down on the chair and was greeted with a login screen. The password was gamzee. She left some programs open like Pesterchum and Internet Explorer. You snooped in some of her chats:

 _AD: GUMZEA IS A BAD CAGRACTER DO U KNOW WAHT HE DID 2 KARKITTY? NO U DINT BECAZ UR DUM LOL_

 _AD: HAMZEU ABOOSD TEREZU!_

 _AD: HE ISA SCAIRY CLOUN_

 _AD: HE KILED NEPEEATA_

 _AD: :ccccccccccccccccccccccc_

 _CH: bItCh IlL fInD yOuR lIl PuNk AsS aNd YoUlL nEvEr SeE yOuR mOtHeR aGaIn_

 _AD: IM TELLING THE CYBER POLICE_

 _AD: WTF (y/n)_

 _CH: iLl RaPe YoUr NaStY aSs FaCe WiTh My ClOwN cOcK AnD sLiCe yOuR tHrOaT iF yOu EvEr TaLk ShIt AbOuT mE aGaIn_

astronomicalDistress [AD] has left the chat

Taught this bitch a lesson. Don't ever diss on the clowns. There was loud stomping sounds running through the hallway, followed by banging on the door. The bitch had spooken :

"GAMZEE ARE YOU OKAY?" she cried.

"ANSWER ME" she screamed.

"I'LL KILL MYSELF" she sobbed.

I decide not to answer and let fate take its course. Well, back to doing more important stuff. I went on Internet Explorer and was taken to some low res anime, gook-ass, spic looking motherfucker. I saw another tab open titled " **Alternian Big Top Gamzee x reader (LEMON)** ". I read a few sentences of it. Shuddering, I closed the tab. Now lets get cooking. I open up to brazzers see some HD titties, dawg. I clicked on " **Dangerous Minds with Dangerous Dicks** " first. I pulled down my pants and beat my meat furiously. Afterwards I took a look at " **Jissa's Ass is in Danger!** " oh boy that was a good session. Suddenly, the door burst open. That's bullshit, I locked it. And out came (y/n).

"GOOD NEWS GAMZEE CHAN IM PREGNET!" she cheered.

"I AIN'T NO PAPA" I spat.

"if you don't suck my dick _right now_ i wont be happy" I demanded.

"sure thing babe" she winked.

This bitch begins sucking like a janitor fish, shes terrible at this. "honey can we take a break" the bitch gripes. I force her head down further on my clown cock. She makes this gross gurgling noise the whole time. "i can't breathe" she complains while practically munching on my flaccid dick. "then breathe through your mothafuckin nose" I educated her. As she tries breathing through her nose, snot pours all over my corndog. Sighing, I head to the bathroom to wash it off. I hear knocks on the bathroom door, accompanied by her shrill voice:

"can i cuddle chu 3" she coaxed.

"fuck no" I replied trying to save my manhood.

"THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" she screeched.

"cool story babe. why don't you make me a sammich" I said while washing my dick.

"IM LEAVING YOU!" she cried and left hte room.

"k" I replied.

After my dick was cleaned from her sinful juices, I stepped back into her room ready for bed. I didn't even notice her crying in the corner, nor did I care. Man I wish I had that dank weed with me. But I didn't. I didn't and I still wanted it. My stupid homies are hoarding it for themselves. Crying softly, I sat on the edge of the bed and let out all of my manly tears.

"Is something wrong honey", my bitch asked.

"...It's just... I want my marijuanna, but I can't get it!", I said, sobbing.

Snot poured down my face as she embraced me like the ho she is. I pushed her away, screaming. She embraced me again and I couldn't fight back. I'm a weak, sad, juggalo. I let out all of my manly heterosexual tears onto her back. Eventually, we fell asleep.


	6. In Search

~READER POV~

Weeks have passed...

Gamzee-tan asked me to get something for him; he gets kind of cranky without his weed. I began my search for marijuana, and to make it easier, Gamzee told me the exact address to look for.

Once I arrived to the set destination, right away I noticed the smell of pussy, drugs, and money. No wonder Gamzee likes this place. I go up to someone and ask where I can find the marijuana. The kind man directs me to his bedroom and explains that the price is only a mere $420.00. I look in my wallet, and I realize that I can't afford it for my Gamzee-chan.

I ask him if there's anything else I can pay with and he smiled warmly at me.

"Of course, bitch. Why don't you tickle my pickle?"

Apalled, you shook your head violently. The only pickle you'd EVER touch was Gamzee's. The man seemed pretty mad and slapped me. I pulled out my knife(FOR DEFENSE ONLY) and quickly speared him deep in the abdomen. His dark, sticky blood trickled down my fingers as I watched his life force slowly diminish right before my eyes. Once I realized what I had done, I began screaming, louder and louder. Soon I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. Not that I was thinking about much in the first place.

You decided that it's now or never in this situation. You quickly found his weed stash(in his anus about 40 pounds; dank shit) and ran back home to your senpai, only to find that your house was being search by the fuzz. Gamzee was nervous and sweating, he kept glancing towards the closet. The police seem to notice this and reach for the closet, before they can, you intervene:

"wAIT THAT CLOSET HAS MY PANTSU IN IT" you lied. You weren't wearing any pantsu.

Gamzee timidly agrees.

The cops just glare at you two and open it anyways. The corpses of your mother and father fall out. The policeman, horrified, signaled in some of his members. They asked you what happened, and before you could reply, Gamzee interrupted. "I SAW IT, I SAW IT ALL, THIS WICKED HOE KILLED THEM AND STUFFED THEIR BODIES IN THE CLOSET. SHE EVEN HAS DRUGS ON HER, I GUARANTEE IT" Gamzee panicked.

These were lies, all of them were baseless lies! You've been slandered by my one true love. Everything you know is different now. Everything you thought to love, everything you thought to fear, shattered in an instant.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU JUGGALO TRASH!", You screeched amidst your rage, all while being handcuffed and herded into a car. Gamzee didn't pay any mind to your threats. He just gave you this shit-eating grin and waved goodbye. The trial was short, and the verdict? Guilty. Nobody could resist Gamzee's kawaii face, the same face you now loathed. During your years in prison, you don't know what he did. You spent hours. Days. Weeks, in that dreadful place. You even concieved a child. Problem was, it had to be handed over to Gamzee, because of your current situation. "I'll find him", you would say to yourself. "I'll kill that pompous dickhead."

Once you were free, that was it. This was your moment. Your time. All of those years excercising in prison would finally pay off. You were ready.

Ready to kill that backstabbing douchebag.


	7. Mistakes into Miracles

**~GAMZEE POV~**

 _Months after Y/N's arrest, right after receiving custody of their child..._

A knock at my door interrupted my furious masturbation session, putting me in a bit of a bad mood. I head over to the door and angrily open it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT" I said, my hand still glistening with semen.

There was nobody at the door. Peering down, I noticed a deformed looking grub at the doorstep.

"da fuck is dis?" I said while holding the thing.

Alas, nobody answered my question. I decided 'eh, fuck it' and took it inside. I threw it on the couch and went back to tenderizing my meat. The grub begins screaming in agony, probably because its ugly. I thought it would be a good idea to cover up God's mistakes, and tossed a blanket over the abomination. That didn't solve the problem, as it kept screaming. Maybe it's hungry.

Digging through the trash, I found Chinese take-out from three days ago. I ripped off the blanket and shoved the food in its face. The thing begins eating it, I think. Feeling proud of myself for my wicked parenting skillz, I started going back to my masturbation station. Just as I was about to whip it out, I felt something wet and chunky spit at me from a few feet away. My head does a 360 degree turn as I find the culprit. I immediately stood up, grabbed the empty bottle of Faygo next to me and smacked that lil fucker. Its screaming intensified. In that moment, I realized. The grub doesn't have a lusus. I put down the bottle and picked up the thing. Looking somewhere, anywhere, for a possible lusus. I remembered. The neighbors have one. I bolted out the door and climbed over the fence into the backyard, with the thing still in my hands. I saw the lusus. Throwing the grub at the dog, I retreated back home. I heard laughs, screams, and cries for nights at a time. Eventually the neighbors left it at my doorstep again with an angry letter. I can't read. I just picked up the grub and took the responsibility of being its lusus. I give it protein from my man milk. I give it warmth from its dope swagalicious clothing. I give it shelter in the cardboard box outside. This thing... I think I'll name them...

Xtra Kromosome.

[5 years later]

Things were going smoothly. I just gave Xtra Kromosome a dope haircut, spider legs style. I even sat them down and taught them about the way the world works.

"Fuckin' Magnets, how do they work?" I rhetorically asked.

"So **magnets** are made by putting a magnetic object under a magnetic field, this makes all the domains spin in the same direct-"

I stopped them.

"Fuckin' Magnets, how do they work?" I repeated in a more angered tone.

Xtra Kromosome refused to reply and starts shaking. I slapped them across their face and yelled "MOTHER FUCKING MIRACLES YOU FUCKING BIGOT". They start crying and begging me to stop hurting them, what a fucking pussy.

"PLEASE DADDY, JUST LET ME BE LIKE A NORMAL KID, I DON'T WANT TO WEAR FACE PAINT AND DRINK FAYGO. MY PEE IS THE COLOR OF RED POP. I WANNA GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THE OTHER KIDS. I DON'T WANNA LEARN ABOUT THE DARK CARNIVAL! PLEASE DADDY!" they bitched.

"IF YOURE GONNA DISS THE WICKED CLOWNS, YOURE NOT HAVING DINNER FOR 3 WEEKS" I hissed.

"Dad, I'm still grounded from dinner from last time" they whined.

"Well, no lunch either" I said.

Hearing a ring at the door, I instantly knew who it was. I told Xtra Kromosome to fuck off and study the Dark Carnival. They will be quizzed on this. I answered the door and greeted the prostitute:

"hey babe"

"You wanna have a fun time sweetie?" she asked seductively.

"ya" I replied.

 **~Xtra Kromosome POV~**

Wiping away my tears, I sat at the edge of my bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw a crusty old man comforting me. I began backing away, afraid of the stranger. These kinds of people were in my room all the time. They must be Daddy's friends or something.

"It's okay, baby." The old guy said softly.

He smelled like weed and smoke. I felt extremely uncomfortable and just got on the computer instead.

I joined my only friends, the pretty ladies on my screen. My favorite was Naomi, the one with the large chest and pretty eyes. Smiling tiredly at my friends, I played some Minecraft while they watched. I even recorded some of it and put it on my YouTube channel. The old guy just kind of sat there, saying random stuff to me while I played. Oh man, my 8 subscribers will love this.

[Days passed]

 **~gamzees POV~**

 **QUIZ DAY**

I hand Xtra Kromosome their test and ask them to review the answers.

 _q. wats the nxt part 2 ths song:we will nvr die alone_

a. We will carry on and on.

 _q. wats ths nxt part 2 ths song:mask murder makes me happy deady bodys make me happy_

a. Say what you will of me, ill always have juggalo family.

 _q. wats the nxt part of this song: chip chip evry body evry body run_

a. Murdering, murdering, murdering fun swing, swing, swing, chop, chop, chop.

 _q. wats the nxt part 2 ths song:what bout wen the carnival comes 2 your town_

a. Im gonna be down with the clown.

 _? wen was icp formed_

a. 1990.

Every one of them were right. There's only one way this could happen. 

That dirty fucker cheated.

I slapped them across the back of their head and told them that they cheated and were getting a zero on their assignment. I forced them to take a different one, and they did, making an almost perfect score. As a reward for their good score and non-cheating ways, I allow them their white privileges once more, along with dinner.I leave the ingredients for their meal with Xtra Kromosome and leave to go get... 'milk'.

 **~Xtra Kromosome's POV~**

After Daddy left to get the milk I examined my dinner. Faygo, chips, and... an empty bag. There's still some green residue. I fix myself some dinner, Faygo mixed with crushed chips, Daddy's recipe. While eating my dinner, I come to the realization that since Daddy isn't home, I can make more videos than ever before. Maybe even do a face reveal?

[Two weeks later]

I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten in days.

I've been digging through the trash looking for something edible, but I think I already ate everything, so I've been gnawing at my sixth finger. I dont need it anyways. I've eaten a chunk of the flesh but I need more; I'm still hungry.

I hear the door swing open violently.

I'm scared.

A figure is in the doorway.

Cowering in fear, they step closer and I see who it is.

Daddy's home.

"d-da-daddy?" I shuddered. I see daddy standing over me, he looks tired. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and it looks greasy. His eyes have a red tint to them, and he seems angry.

"GET DRESSED WE'RE LEAVING" He shouted.

"w-w-why?" I asked.

"DO I NEED TO MOTHERFUCKING REPEAT MYSELF" He screeched.

I quickly ran into my room and got dressed. I came out with the only clean shirt I had left. It was a black T-shirt printed "I'm a juggalo, not a gang member" with the hatchet man on the back. Daddy gave me all of his T-shirts because he doesn't like clothes.

"ALRIGHT NOW STAY STILL I GOTTA PAINT YOUR FACE YOU STALE FUCK" Daddy ordered.

"Daddy, do I have to?"

He didn't say anything and continued to paint me up. It burned my nose and he got some in my eyes.

Once he was finished he dragged me to his car and shoved me inside. The ride took a long time, I didn't know where we were going. Whenever I tried to talk to Daddy about it, he would turn up his music louder.

"um dad?"

" _its daddy..._ " Daddy corrected me.

"yeah um daddy?"

"yes?" Daddy repied.

"what was mom like?" I asked.

He takes a long pause before answering, staring blankly at the stretch of road ahead of him.

"uh-" I was cut off.

"SHE WAS A MOTHERFUCKING CUNT" Daddy yelled.

"w-why?" I asked, confused about what he said.

"don't worry about it, i wont go into that now. youre lucky to have me." He said sternly.

"so lucky, in fact, I got a new tattoo with your name on it (littery! XD)" Daddy pulled off his shirt to reveal the tattoo he was talking about. It was located under his crusty, hairy chest, it was my name scrawled across his beer gut in cursive writing.

"yall like et" Daddy asked.

"um y-yeah" I lied.

Daddy turned to me quickly with rage in his eyes.

"i waysted fifteen bucks 4 dis tat nd u com 2 me n u tell me it aint gud? u sayin what i think youse saying cuz that's fucked up"

"coulda spent thos dollas on a joint" Daddy said?

"w-what?" I couldn't understand him.

"whUT IM SAYIN IS U A BITCH"

"LICK MY NIPPLES BOI" Daddy screamed at me.

I reluctantly moved towards his hairy chest, afraid of what might happen if I didn't. I stuck out my tongue and grazed the skin of his large nipples. They were wet with milk. The taste is hard to describe. Try to imagine a bologna sandwich someone shoved up their anus and ripped out, leaving it caked with shit. And then try to imagine that very sandwich after sitting on the road for three days. That is the taste. The taste of my fathers nipples. As the taste hit me, I immediately recoiled. Daddy turned to me and began speaking in soft, yet scary tone:

"whats wrong, child?"

"don't you want some **protein**?" Daddy asked.

"n-no thanks, i-it doesn't taste that good. I'm sorry." I replied.

"but **protein** is good for you."

"why don't you try some of my **protein**?"

"no, i don't want any of your _protein_." I said.

"no, it's not _protein,_ it's **protein**." Daddy corrected me.

"now be a good child and have some **protein**."

Being too scared to go against Daddy's wishes, I hesitantly sucked on his teat, tears streaming down my face. Almost immediately, I was shot in the face by his man milk. I swallowed the milk, more tears welling up inside of me. Daddy moaned in pleasure, but then realized that I had stopped.

"what's the matter? is my **protein** insufficient?" he asked.

"no no it's great" I lied.

" _then why did you stop_ " Daddy asked.

I slowly went back to sucking his nipple, pain etched into my face. We must have hit a speed bump or something, because I ended up biting it a bit.

"hEY WATCH IT BITCH"

"IM SENSITIVE THERE" He screeched, swerving off the road.

A few hours later, we finally made it.


	8. THE GATHERING

**~XTRA KROMOSOME POV~**

Finally. We're here. Wherever "here" is.

"we at da gethering" He spewed.

"w-wha-what?" I said in fear.

He just winks at me and starts walking towards the weird people. One of them I recognized to be that weird old guy that comes into my room sometimes.

" _whut up homiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeees_ " Daddy greeted them.

They talk for awhile, about some juggalo nonsense I'm unaware of. I catch a glimpse of that same old man look over at me and ask Daddy something.

"is that your little boy~?" The old man asked.

"i dont even know if theyre a fucking boi" Daddy replied.

I was never taught about bodies, so I don't know if I'm a boy or a girl.

I quickly checked.

...

What is that.

(an: xtrakromosome here is intersex, he has both parts.)

I decide to stop looking there and look elsewhere. The old man has been watching the whole time with a look of pleasure. I sweat. Daddy does not care. The best course of action was to stay away from that guy. I back up a little bit. His stare intensifies.

-Hours Later-

After we've finished setting up the tent, Daddy turns to me and says: "ay theres a rap contest tmmorw and i tink imma win, u up for it ? if u dont wanna ill slap u silly"

"but I'm not a rapper" I replied.

Daddy smacked my face and screeched:

"fUCKIN RAP WIT ME"

I am crying now, and nod silently.

"NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO BED" He yelled.

"im sorry daddy" I apologized.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING BE"

He grabs my shoulders and threw me into the tent, walking off to be with his homies.

I sleep.

-Tomorrow-

Daddy wakes me up with his loud voice:

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING SLEEPING TODAY?"

"TODAY IS TOO IMPORTANT FOR THAT"

"b-but you told me t-" I was cut off.

"I DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR BITCHING"

"NOW COME HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKIN RAT" He slaps me once more for good measure, and begins dragging me through a crowd of trashy people, leading me to a stage where they were gathering. He seems to have already signed up for it, as he steps right onto the stage, taking me with him. Looking out over the sea of drunken and high individuals with the other contestants, I felt a bit intimidated. I didn't even know what we were going to sing- I needed more time. I bolted off of the stage, leaving Daddy behind. I could still hear him screaming at me as I ran.

 **~GAMZEE'S POV~**

I can't believe the little fucker left me. Dirty flaker. WHATEVER I DON'T NEED HIM ANYWAYS. I hear my name being called to the stage, so I swagger over there, looking dope as fuck. I grab the mic and address my audience. "juggalos...juggalettes...single juggalettes...ugly skanks...everyone...are you prepared for the rap of the century?"

A cough is heard from the audience. What the fuck. My intro was on fleek. I call them all bitches and begin my song:

For some reason, before I could finish, I was dragged off of the stage by some crusty-ass motherfucker. Why? The crowd loved it, they were throwing free food and everything. I even got a beer bottle. Their aim is kind of bad though, it ended up hitting my face. I sat through all the shitty contestants with their shitty music. God, I hate them. I'm the best rapper here.

So after this poser faggot finished, we were on to the judging. In third place was nostalgicdouchebag123, the faggot. In second place was some hoe I didn't even know, her tits were so small. And in first place was... Tyrone? Who the fuck is Tyrone? Maybe they pulled a Steve Harvey on me, and they'll announce my name instead.

Some freaky black dude steps up and claims the prize. There was no Steve Harvey. I quickly swooce over and grab the prize, not stopping when I ran for my tent. I could hear the distant words of "hey man, what the fuck was that shit".

Once I arrived in my tent, I spotted the little flaker, crying in the corner.

"You better be fucking crying."

"I won the contest without you." I said.

He looks up with a tear stained face and congratulates me.

"Why did you leave me there."

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME THERE." I spoke, rage seeping into my voice.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I was scared." He whines.

I cracked my knuckles.

"You fucking right you scared" I threaten.

About to hit him, I stopped myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, the drunken prostitute waltzes in, leaning on that old dude's shoulder. Xtra Kromosome is praying.

"Fine. You can stay here with these drips."

"And you're going to stay here for 7 days, no leaving under any circumstance." I ordered.

"What? But the gathering is only a few day-"

"NO BUTS."

"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS STAY RIGHT HERE. ARE YOU SO AUTISTIC TO THE POINT WHERE YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?"

"CANADA BOY FAGGOT. JUST KAZOO IT"

"AND HOE"

"BATHROOM. _NOW_."I yelled.

 **~XTRA KROMOSOME POV~**

I watch in desperation as the pretty lady leaves with Daddy to go to the bathroom, or something, leaving me alone with that old guy.

"Heard you were fixing on entering that rap contest today." He said.

"U-um, kinda? I'm mostly just scared Daddy might hurt me... if it makes him happy, i guess ill do it." I replied nervously.

The old guy laughs, for a few seconds too long, while keeping eye contact with me the whole time. I don't like him. It's awkward. I want to leave. I think he can tell.

"Are you really going to leave and disobey your father...?" He said, amused.

I begin to sweat.

"What? ... Are you scared, little boy?" He asked slowly.

"I-I'm not a boy..." I replied fearfully.

"oh, a girl then?"

"no..." I said.

The old man was quiet for a few minutes.

"Aside from that... you should come with me for a bit."

I'm shaking now.

"N-No, I have to stay here."

He told me nobody would notice. He told me nobody would care. I persisted, telling him I wouldn't; I couldn't. He didn't like this.

I felt him grab my arm in a quick motion, and drag me out of the tent. Most of my tendons have already snapped, so I offered little to no resistance. Soon, I was led to a dirty-looking trailer. It seemed to belong to that old guy.

He slammed me into the trailer and locked the door behind him. Inside, it was just as dirty as it looked from the outside. Pasted to the walls were pictures of me. They seemed to be taken without my knowledge. I felt a chill run down my spine as the guy put his handze on my shoulder.

"Ah, do you like my collage? You're absolutely _**blessed**_ with that adorable face of yours."

"uh- th-thanks?" I responded.

For a few minutes, he didn't say anything at all. All I could hear was him breathing heavily. It made me very uncomfortable. Eventually, I broke the silence.

"so um, w-what are you going to d-do to m-me?" I nervously asked.

"how about we go to the bathroom. I have some things for you." He coaxed.

"ummm..."

Despite my response he dragged me into the bathroom anyways. Once inside, he grabbed a trash bag from the corner and began digging through it.

"Ah, here's a cute one!" He said joyfully.

He produced a gaudy pink tank top, embellished with the word "SLUT" in black handwriting.

"Alright, let's just take this thing off-"

He begins to remove my shirt.

"c-can i have that back? its my dad's.."

"Oh, this ugly thing? You don't need it anymore." He chucked, thrusting me the tank top from earlier. I reluctantly put it on, cringing the entire time.

"Oh, that looks so cute on you!" He cooed.

He passed me a thong printed with the juggalette logo.

"am i supposed to wear this...?" I said, afraid.

"Of course! When you show the guys, they won't settle for that drab you're wearing now."

" _the guys?_ " I asked.

"yeah! you're entering the miss juggalette pageant!"

I sweat heavily.

"I can't do this! The other girls will make fun of me!" I said.

The old guy shushed me. He handed me the next article of clothing, a pair of very short shorts emblazoned with the word "LOVE" on the booty.

"put this on" He ordered.

-AFTER CHANGING-

"oh you look adorable~"

"uh, yeah, thanks.."

"so when is the pageant anyways?" I asked.

"Ah, it's today. That's why you're getting ready, obviously."

I began to panic. I can't go out like this, I can't, I tell him. He doesn't seem to hear my words as I'm brought outside of the trailer and into the bright sunlight. He weaves through the crowds of people, dragging me along. Before I know it, I'm at a stage, surrounded by a sea of horny males. Sweating, I catch a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd. It's Daddy; he seems unhappy. After the announcer guy finishes the introduction, he asks us to step up, one by one, and demonstrate our talent. After a few women come up and do random things, usually flashing their breasts, my name is called. "X... Xtra Kromosome?" The announcer gingerly calls. I can hear him faintly mumble the words "what the fuck kinda name is that". I nervously step up to the stage, and wave hello to the crowd with a feverish smile. For awhile, the audience was completely silent. Sweating, I see the old man amidst the people motion for me to remove my shirt. I quickly do what he says, and stare among the crowd.

"GET OFF THE FUCKING STAGE FLAKER"

"FEGGOT"

I recognized that voice to be Daddy. Panicking, I flashed my nipples to the audience. Suddenly, a burst of cheers erupt from the crowd, many men making grabbing motions in the air with their hands, and some just putting up five fingers. They seemed to like me. Smiling in the midst of my newfound happiness, I'm soon called off of the stage for the next contestant.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

I'm shoved in line with some other women by the announcer. One of them whispers to me:

"i feel kinda sorry for you"

"aren't you a guy?"

"no, I can't tell..." I replied.

"FIRST PLACE GOES TO... _XTRA KROMOSOME...?_ "

"step up little buddy and claim your prize" The host said.

I finally won something. For the first time in my short life. I step up and claim that prize of 1000 dollars and a backstage pass. My eyes glisten from the light of the Ohio sun. Everything is perfect.

"YOU SEE THAT SHIT? THATS MY FUCKING SON RIGHT THERE!" Daddy says, stepping onto the stage. He puts his greasy arm around me.

"now now, I think I earned that prize, fair and square." A voice emerged from the crowd.

The old guy steps onto the stage as well. Daddy and him argue for a bit, and it gets messy. I was in the splash zone. I can see the crowd staring in shock and disbelief as they watch Daddy violently twist the old guy's neck. The announcer, now coated in blood, screeches for security. We make a run for it and dash through the people gathered around the stage. Luckily, they were too distracted by the body to do anything. We sprint to the car and speed away as quickly as possible.


	9. REUNION

-GAMZEE POV-

"MOTHERFUCKER WHAT WAS THAT?"

"FIRST THE RAP CONTEST NOW THIS?"

"YOU LEFT THE FUCKING TENT"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO NOT DO?"

"leave the tent?"

"EXACTLY YOU FLAKER BITCH"

"but I won right?"

"YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT WEIRDO"

"sorry daddy..."

"..."

I didn't want to talk to them anymore. We were silent for the rest of the trip back home. Once we got home, I slammed the door shut and sat on the couch, ordering Xtra Kromosome to go to their room until I make dinner.

Just then, the door was kicked open.

Oh shit...

They found me.

When the intruder entered, I was a bit surprised it wasn't the cops.

" _ **YOU.**_ " They bellowed.

"what do you want hoe?" I asked.

Standing before me was a muscular and scarred y/n. I could see her bulging muscles through her torn shirt.

"the drugs weren't mine. they were _yours_."

"FIGHT ME" I screamed.

"ANYTIME"

She ripped off her shirt and got into battle stance. I was already shirtless. Y/N quickly tackled me and pinned me to the ground. She was about to throw a punch, then Xtra Kromosome showed up in the door way.

"who is this? whats going on?" They sputtered.

"HITOSHI-SAMA! !"

"WHAT HAS THIS CLOWN DONE TO YOU?"Y/N cried.

"what? who are you?" They asked.

While Y/N was distracted, I threw a punch at her.

"good job Xtra Kromosome"

"NANI? BAKA BITCH, THEIR NAME IS HITOSHI-SAMA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 'XTRA KROMOSOME'? THAT'S THE BEST YOU COULD DO?"

"ye i found it on this wicked jugga baby names site"

While Y/N was face palming, I punched her in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet back. I got up and told Xtra Kromosome to get the gun. I try to pin Y/N to the floor, but she soon flips me over and begins strangling me.

"uhh, umm,, i have the gun now,,,,, what do i do with this ?" Xtra Kromosome panics.

"SHOOT THE BITCH" I manage to croak out.

"i-i can't do that, Daddy !" the little bitch whines.

"F-FUCKING... DO IT"

My vision blurs. The room is spinning. I could have sworn I heard something fall to the floor. But everything soon went to blackness.

XTRA KROMOSOME'S POV

I... I can't believe what I just witnessed. She... this woman... she killed my father. My father! Strangled right before me! I dropped the gun, hearing the loud echo of it fall to the floor.

"You're safe now. You're safe."

The woman stands up, looking at me.

"Don't you remember me? At least a little bit?" she asked.

She seemed desperate, and really sad. Somewhere, she seemed familiar, but... I couldn't quite recall.

"no,, im sorry" I apologized.

She walked over and embraced me. I could feel her ragged breathing, and her wet tears on my back.

"I'm your mother, Hitoshi."

I couldn't help but hug her back. I may have been crying too. I wasn't sure.

"hitoshi? is that... my name?"

"Yes, it's your birth name."

"..."

"Let's go home."

I couldn't bring myself to look at the body. I decided it would be best to take leave with my mother.

A crack was heard.

A gunshot, even.

Y/N stumbled to the floor, blood oozing from her leg.

I look back.

Daddy stood behind us, gun in hand. He looked scary.

"H-How... ?" Mother asked, staring deep into his eyes.

"WICKED CLOWNS DON'T DIE, MOTHERFUCKER."

"P-Please... you can kill me, just-"

Another gunshot.

"D-Don't harm... our child..." She gasped.

I was left staring in shock at her chest, watching the blood pour out in a steady stream.

Her eyes were glazed over.

"come on, xtra kromosome. help me hide this body." Daddy said, grabbing Mother's leg.


End file.
